Complejo de Edipo
by Loto de Origami
Summary: Grecia está acostumbrado a que le arrebaten su territorio, cultura, sus olimpiadas y su yogur, pero la primera vez que un invasor quiso robarle algo valioso, lo defendió… a su modo. Aparición estelar de Chibi Grecia.


Hetalia es obra de Himaruya, no mía ^^

Simple: Quería algo de Chibi Grecia.

**Complejo de Edipo.**

Era una tarde soporífera en Atenas, el sol calentaba el aire quieto e implacable sobre el pequeño entramado de ramas que cubría el espacio en donde se encontraban sentadas ambas personas.

El pequeño Heracles cabeceaba sobre su libro, con las ondas castañas de su cabello pegadas a su sien por la transpiración. Su mente estaba cerca del mar, alucinando con una siesta a orillas de la playa, rodeado por suaves gatitos runruneantes, pero la mirada severa de la mujer sentada a su lado lo obligaba cada instante a retornar su atención a los tediosos teoremas geométricos que debía estudiar.

Era una intensa comunicación que no precisaba palabras, ella le daba golpecitos en el brazo cada vez que se distraía y el niño le devolvía la mirada con una disculpa, más que nada para deleitarse con la sonrisa satisfecha de la hermosa civilización que lo instaba a continuar la lección.

Así transcurría casi siempre el tiempo entre ellos. Helena, la que alguna vez fuera la civilización más floreciente del mundo conocido, la reina del Egeo y de los Balcanes, ahora dedicaba sus días exclusivamente al niño que dormitaba a su lado, esmerándose en su educación y formación física. Los tiempos cambiaban y ella sabía que el pequeño era su futuro, el heredero de su cultura y quien pronto llevaría el nombre que ella había ostentado por siglos, Grecia.

El libro resbaló un poco de las manos del niño que definitivamente se había quedado dormido, la mujer sonrió con suavidad y lo afirmó, cerrando también los ojos para disfrutar la cálida calma del momento, mas esta fue interrumpida por unos pasos y el resonar de las placas metálicas que se acercaban sobresaltando a ambos griegos.

-¡Salve, bella Helena!... y también tú, emmm… niñito.

Saludó alegremente Imperio Romano, deteniéndose antes de llegar a la ramada donde estaban los nativos, pues sabía que ella era muy celosa en lo que respectaba a su hogar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Respondió Helena con cansancio, las visitas del itálico no eran bienvenidas. Se levantó con parsimonia, haciendo sisear los pliegues de su holgada túnica y agitando esos perfectos rizos oscuros.

-Solo venía a saludar y darte esto, hera~hera~-dijo entregándole a la mujer un ramo de flores que ella recibió con indiferencia- Podríamos ir a dar un paseo ¿Eh? Entonces tú y yo…

-Desvergonzado ¿No ves que está mi hijo presente?

Recriminó Helena con un leve rubor, cómo odiaba a ese nuevo país que cada vez llegaba a sus tierras con más frecuencia a cortejarla, lo consideraba un bárbaro y un engatusador, pero lo peor era que aun con sus baratas técnicas de seducción, ella, la intelectual y orgullosa, se sentía como una adolescente.

-Oh, vamos~ Hermosa Helena, podrás leerme los versos de tus poetas…

Imperio Romano tomó con delicadeza la mano de la nación mirándose a los ojos mutuamente, pero un peso extraño en el brazo que aparentemente debería ser más liviano los hizo bajar la mirada, encontrándose con el pequeño Grecia colgando de la extremidad de su madre, posesivamente.

Sus ojos, usualmente somnolientos, estaban llenos de furor y fijos en el invasor que pretendía alejarlo de la persona más importante de su vida.

Los adultos sonrieron con complicidad, Helena un tanto incómoda e Imperio Romano con una sonrisa paciente, estaba acostumbrado a los niños y conocía aquellas reacciones.

-Bueno… creo que no es el momento –rió con frescura mediterránea- Vendré luego.

-Mejor no lo hagas.

Respondió la nación con un tono que quería decir "Te esperaré", mientras tomaba la mano de su heredero y lo llevaba de vuelta a la ramada donde estaban estudiando.

-Madre…-dijo el niño tímidamente, acaba de degustar la victoria de espantar a ese vil rompehogares, pero sabía que iba a volver- ¿Quién era _ese_?

-Ah, solo un nuevo Imperio buscando conquistas, Heracles. Retorna a tus estudios.

-¿Y si vuelve?

-Lo venceré como lo hice con Troya, querido.

El niño se apretó contra el cuerpo de su madre, en un abrazo celoso que le impidió seguir caminando.

-Madre, te quiero mucho.

-Yo también, Heracles, ahora déjame seguir caminando.

-Cuando crezca me casaré contigo y te defenderé de todos los imperios invasores.

Helena sonrió divertida y enternecida por el tono decidido de la incipiente nación, caminando apenas con el atasco de su niño aferrado a sus piernas. Cuando al fin llegó a donde estaban antes tomó un libro y se lo pasó a Heracles.

-Puedes ir adentro a descansar, pero para la noche quiero que leas esta obra.

-Ne.

Asintió quedamente yendo a recostarse a dormir una siesta, aunque ciertamente no podría disfrutarla debido al temor de que regresara ese extraño tipo a arrebatarle su madre.

Al anochecer, Helena fue a arropar al pequeño Heracles en su cama, pero lo notó aun más inquieto que en la tarde.

-¿Estás bien, Heracles?

El niño asintió nervioso con la cabeza. La mujer sonrió.

-Ya no… ya no quiero casarme contigo ¡Pero tampoco dejaré que ese tipo lo haga!

-Nadie se casará conmigo. Soy como la gran Atenea ¿recuerdas? Libre de los hombres.

-Ne…

Asintió el niño, todavía apenado. Helena le dio un suave beso en la frente que le devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó con el ejemplar de Edipo Rey que le había entregado en la tarde.

El pequeño Grecia cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por el influjo de Morfeo, su último pensamiento antes de caer dormido fue que aunque no pudiera casarse con su madre (para no terminar arrancándose los ojos), tenía la ventaja de que el invasor de la otra península jamás podría robarle esos momentos y recuerdos tan dulces con la afamada civilización del Egeo.

Lamentablemente, siglos después, todo el mundo se sentiría con el derecho de llevarse los recuerdos de su madre, pero esa ya es otra historia, así como el hecho de que Grecia no volviera a leer ni ver Edipo Rey sin sentirse descompensado.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~<p> 


End file.
